Linda McFly
Linda McFly was the middle child, and only daughter, of George and Lorraine McFly. She was born in 1966 in Hill Valley, California and was the younger sister of Dave and elder sister of Marty. Linda took after her mother in that she liked boys, and was always wondering how to get a boyfriend. She liked wearing eye shadow - a lot, and had thick eyeglasses. She graduated from Hill Valley High School in 1984, and did not like to be the "answering service" for her family on the phone, but otherwise very little is known about her. By 1985, she did not appear to be doing much with her life. It is unknown whether she was in college or if she had a job, but she did not have a boyfriend as of 1985. Linda had heard the story of how her parents "a million times", yet still could not remember the name of the dance), which she recalled as the "Fish Under the Sea" dance. After Marty changed the events of the past and returned, her parents were much more confident, and so was Linda. She now had a job at the boutique, and had lots of boyfriends, including Paul, Greg and Craig. She appeared a lot happier, she no longer wore glasses, and her dress sense was much improved in this reality. Marty did not see Linda during his few hours in 1985A, but heard Biff refer to her in an argument with Lorraine. In the alternate 1985, Biff had been stepfather to the McFly kids after George's death in 1973. Biff threatened that if Lorraine, his revenge on Linda would be to "cancel all her credit cards", as well as to have her put in jail. Marty restored the second timeline by taking the almanac from Biff in 1955, but did not see Linda again until his return to 1985 (after spending several more days in 1955 and in 1885). Marty spoke with his sister briefly as she and the rest of the family were on their way to Sunday brunch. Linda was surprised to see Marty's cowboy outfit and wondered why he had worn it "to the lake", where had been Marty's original plan for spending the weekend. Behind the scenes *Linda McFly was portrayed by the late Wendie Jo Sperber (1958-2005), who had worked with Gale and Zemeckis in their three prior films. Sperber died of breast cancer at the age of 47. *In the commentary for Part II, Bob Gale suggested that had she appeared in 1985A, Linda would probably have been a hooker. *However, Sperber was unavailable for work when Part II was being filmed in 1988, because she was pregnant. *Linda was more prominently mentioned in the draft script for Part II, where she would have been seen in 2015 and in 1967. Notes in the draft script describe her as "2 1/2" in September 1967, placing her birth in 1965 rather than 1966. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' Relatives *Harold McFly (paternal medievil ancestor) *Jennivere McFly (paternal medievil ancestor) *Martin McFly (paternal great-great-granduncle) *Pee Wee McFly (paternal great-granduncle) *Seamus McFly (paternal great-great-grandfather) *Maggie McFly (paternal great-great-grandmother) *William McFly (paternal great-grandfather) *Arthur McFly (paternal grandfather) *Sylvia McFly (paternal grandmother) *Sam Baines (maternal grandfather) *Stella Baines (maternal grandmother) *Milton Baines (maternal uncle) *Sally Baines (maternal aunt) *Toby Baines (maternal uncle) *Joey Baines (maternal uncle) *Ellen Baines (maternal aunt) *George McFly (father) *Lorraine Baines McFly (mother) *Mr. Parker (uncle-in-law) *Dave McFly (brother) *Marty McFly (brother) *Jennifer Parker (sister-in-law) *Marlene McFly (niece) *Marty McFly Jr. (nephew) *Marta McFly (great-grandniece) McFly, Linda McFly, Linda McFly, Linda Category:McFly family Category:Baines family